The present invention relates in general to heater assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to heater assemblies with a non-uniform cross section.
It is known to use open, electric heater coils in tubes or ducts having a uniform cross section with respect to an axis of the tubes or ducts. Examples of known shapes of these tubes or ducts are round, square, rectangular and elliptical.
It is also known to use open, electric heater coils in heater housings or ducts having a uniform cross section with respect to an axis of the heater housings or ducts. Examples of known shapes of these heater housings or ducts are round and rectangular. These heater housings or ducts are used, for example, in clothes dryers.
It is also known how to position these electric heater coils, having a uniform cross section, along the length of the heater housing or duct having a uniform cross section as well. In essence, a metal plate or wire frame is used to retain electrical insulating standoffs that support the electric heater coils such that a spacing is maintained between electrical and heat producing parts and the surrounding heater housing or duct. The electrical insulating standoffs are made of electrical grade ceramic, and the heater housing or duct is made of metal.
It is, however, not known to use heater housings or ducts having a non-uniform cross section with respect to an axis of the heater housings or ducts, for example, in clothes dryers. It is, also, not known to use open, electric heater coils in heater housings or ducts having a non-uniform cross section with respect to an axis of the heater housings or ducts.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a heater assembly, including a housing structure, a support structure, an insulator structure, and a heating structure. The housing structure conveys heat to be produced within the housing structure from a first portion to a second portion of the housing structure. The support structure is releasably and fixedly secured to the housing structure. The insulator structure is affixed to the support structure to be releasably and fixedly secured to the housing structure. The heating structure is affixed to the insulator structure to be releasably and fixedly secured to the housing structure, and to be insulated from at least one of the housing structure and the support structure. The housing structure includes an outer surface having a non-uniform cross section with respect to an axis of the housing structure. The support structure, the insulator structure, and the heating structure are positioned within the housing structure.